1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device relating to an electrical over stress (EOS) protecting circuit.
2. Related Art
An electrical over stress (EOS) may electrically impact a device through an abnormal over current or through an abnormal over voltage. The abnormal over current or the abnormal over voltage is caused by a leakage current and a leakage voltage of a device using power. The EOS may be generated within several nano-seconds to several mili-seconds. When the EOS is generated in a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a gate insulating layer of a transistor in the semiconductor integrated circuit device may be broken. Thus, the semiconductor integrated circuit device may include an EOS protecting circuit for protecting internal circuits from the EOS.